The Ring
by riotousorder
Summary: How Shouto pops the question.


_**AN: I include a small omake for Shoe Game at the end of the story. Nothing spoilery or plot heavy so you can just go ahead and read it. Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Shouto**_

The ring box in his pocket feels incredibly heavy, which is impossible because it barely weighted anything just a few hours ago.

Izuku is standing next to him, yawning wide enough to fit an entire elephant inside. He blearily glares at the coffee pot, as if urging it to boil faster with sheer will power.

Shouto stares for a minute too long and quickly turns back to the pan and pot on the stove to hide a smile. It's one of those days he makes breakfast. Instant noodles and instant porridge coming right up!

The ring box in his pocket keeps reminding him of his predicament.

He has come across proposal videos online. All of them carry the grandeur and sophistication Shouto does not think that suits him and Izuku.

Should he just pop the question right here and now? In the well-lit kitchen of their own apartment with them in pajamas and not really awake?

Well-

Should he propose in the middle of a battle then?

He is probably going to get killed in the process.

Just _how_ can he pop the question?

He is so new to all this relationship things.

Izuku reaches over him to get the sugar pot. Somehow the question just bubbles out of Shouto.

'Will you marry me?'

Izuku turns his head to look at him, gives a non-committal nod and turns back to tipping sugar little by little into his cup of coffee.

Shouto is nonplussed. That wasn't exactly the reaction he thought about but Izuku said yes and that's all that matters.

He goes back to mixing his noodles, smiling to himself.

* * *

 _ **Izuku**_

 _'Ill you gary e?_ '

Or something sounds similar and makes more sense but Izuku is too sleepy to decode it.

It's probably just Shouto asking for his breakfast preference, which he doesn't have. He is perfectly happy with Shouto's breakfast choice.

So he gives a non-committal nod, tipping sugar little by little into his coffee cup. Whatever Shouto is making is going to be great and Izuku is going to savour it with no complaints.

What was Shouto asking about though? 'Ill you gary e' makes no sense at all. And Shouto is a certified early bird, he can't slur words even if he tries. That just leaves Izuku and his uncooperative ears the culprits.

 _Ill you gary me... Ill you gary me... Ill you gar-_

 _That suspiciously sounds like-_

 _Like-_

 _Will you marry me_

 _What?_

Izuku tips the whole pot of sugar into his cup of coffee.

Dark liquid spills over the rim.

 _What!?_

He stares dazedly at Shouto, who is mixing his cup noodles with a smile and doesn't seem to notice Izuku having a mini panic attack.

Izuku reaches over to get the towel, still staring at Shouto.

He almost ruins Shouto's breakfast as he misses the towel by a mile and reaches into his cup noodles instead.

Luckily, Shouto, ever vigilant, bats his hand away. He then proceeds to guide Izuku to the table and sets down his breakfast for him, which Izuku's brain is too fried to appreciate.

So he scoops spoonful after spoonful of porridge without registering the taste.

Shouto is sitting next to him, scrolling away on his phone with an air of contentment around him.

And finally, _finally,_ everything connects in Izuku's mind.

He stands up so fast that the chair is pushed backwards with loud scrapping. Shouto turns a wide eyed in his direction, chopsticks of noodles halfway to his mouth.

'What?' He asks warily.

'Yes! I mean yes! Yes, I will marry you!' Izuku leans forward, his eyes shining with happiness.

And Shouto is just blinking slowly at him.

'I thought you've already agreed?' Shouto asks, bewildered. His eyes are doing those cute little upwards movements whenever he thinks back about something.

'No.' Izuku laughs, placing a hand on Shouto's shoulder to steady himself because laughter is threatening to send him falling backward on his arse. 'I wasn't awake.'

Shouto barely hides his confusion.

'Oh, okay then. Just let me get the r-'.

He doesn't have the chance to finish as Izuku crashes into him for a hug and sends them both flying off the chair. They hit the table in the process and the cup noodles ends up falling on top of Izuku's head, splashing soy sauce and noodles all over his hair.

There is a beat of silence as they take in everything that is going on.

Shouto snorts, and soon they are a mess of limbs and noodles laughing themselves into a stupor on the floor, unable to get up.

'I love you.' Shouto places a quick peck on his soy sauce stained cheek and slips the ring box out of his pocket.

Tears gather in Izuku's eyes as he watches Shouto carefully, _lovingly_ , slip the ring on his finger. The elegant silver band fits his finger perfectly.

He swings his arm around Shouto for a tight hug, surreptitiously wiping the tears away.

'I want to be with you till the end of the earth,' he whispers into Shouto's ear and feels Shouto's hold on him tighten.

* * *

 _ **Shoe Game Omake**_ _ **(set during the wedding)**_

They dance with each other's mom to a gentle melody.

Shouto's mom is amazing. She moves with such grace that makes Izuku self-conscious about his skill.

To his left, Mom is whispering something into Shouto's ears that makes him blush scarlet as he turns her around.

Shouto's mom follows his gaze and beckons for him to lean down.

'Thank you,' she whispers into Izuku's ear. 'Thank you for making my child happy again.'


End file.
